Peerage of Tartarus
by Godofwar99
Summary: High School DxD and PJO crossover, but not a normal one. Percy is the son of Tartarus, the god of Hell itself, he has a peerage of girls from different mythologies and must enforce his father's rule on the devils and fallen angels. Characters belong to their respective owners
1. Info

Summary: This is a different kind of crossover. Instead of one universe going to the other, their lives have merely been changed to fit this one. So everyone is familiar with the DXD elements like peerages, devil kings, etc. However, in this Percy is the son of Tartarus, making him the son of Hell itself. In this, he has his own peerage, consisting of a few familiar characters who have been rewritten to fit into DXD, plus some others. Percy's abilities are different and personality is also slightly darker.

For peerage:  
Queen: Annabeth Chase  
Rooks: Hazel Levesque, Gunilla  
Bishops: Piper McLean, Sadie Kane  
Knights: Thalia Grace, Reyna  
Pawns: Raynare (reincarnated), Medusa, Zoe Nightshade, Bianca Di Angelo, (4 pieces left)

Story is yet to come, but if there are other characters, let me know. I'll get to it after some other stories and also have a break  
Those that will be harem girl: Irina, Ravel, Serafall, Sona


	2. Intro

In the Underworld, floating in the air, was a large, black palace with four towers hovered over the devils of the region. The palace held a powerful force of natural and inside the walls stood its elite force.

In a large throne room, dark red fires lit multiple blazers, large skeletons held up the ceiling like Atlas the Titan, marble flooring and at the center of it all stood a large, dark red throne. Sitting on it was a man with monstrous features including dragon-like legs, two large demonic wings, two large horns like a bull, blood red eyes, fingers with razor sharp talons, and long black hair. He wore black metaled, Greek style armor with a dark red robe underneath as he beheld a young man bowing. This young man had shorter black hair, light skin, wore a black shirt, pants and boots. The monstrous figure spoke, "Time has come, my son. Those devils have ruined my Hell with that pathetic war. It's time again they pay their dues for living in my realm and making a mess of the place. The other three have been assigned their noble families. Now for you, Perseus the Destroyer."

Perseus looked up with his eyes glowing blood red like his father, "As you wish, Tartarus. Who is left?" Tartarus, the primordial, created three floating orbs as they created different symbols. The father spoke, "Phenex, Sitri, and Gremory. Collect their dues and have your fun. Should the Phenex family be...unable to cooperate, you know what must be done." Perseus nodded and rose, telling his father, "I'll be off than. It's funny, two-hundred years sure does fly by." In an eruption of dark red flames, Perseus disappeared, leaving behind a laughing god.

Meanwhile, at Kuoh Academy, the Occult Research Club has gathered together in the old school building. Rias Gremory, the "king" of her peerage looked upon her group of friends, including Irina, an angel, and Azazel, a fallen angel. Rias sat in the office chair to tell her friends, her blue eyes full of concern, "Guys, we have an issue." Issei, the perverted grabbing dragon, looked to his crush to ask, "What? Is it another Khaos Brigade attack?" Rias shook her head to explain, "No. It's time for the tribute, and my family has been selected."

Many of her oldest members were shocked, while the newer members like Issei, Asia, and Xenovia were confused. Rias noticed this and decided to explain, "It's a big deal for demons, Issei, well, the remaining 72 pillars that is. See, after the Great War, chaos was all over the Underworld and one being didn't enjoy it. This being, is Tartarus, the primordial of Hell. For causing havoc in his realm, the remaining 72 Pillars had to pay tribute to the god every 200 years. However, the tributes are distributed between Tartarus's own children, his four elite fighters and peace keepers. Three noble houses must give up a member of their clan, whether it'd be a noble member or peerage servant. My family, as well as Sitri and Phenex have been chosen this time."

Issei looked worried, knowing a few of the devils like Sona and Ravel being in those families, not to mention the idea of anyone of them becoming tribute. He asked, "Can't you just say no? This seems unfair!" Akeno looked to the outraged boy to tell him, "We're afraid it's more difficult. Lord Phenex opposed this two centuries ago and it didn't go well. His sister volunteered herself, but Lord Phenex fought for her freedom. However, despite his immortality, he almost died. Now he has to go through with this again." Rias nodded, telling the group, "The Phenex family was first to be visited. Ravel volunteered herself as tribute. As compensation for her willing to go of her own will, the Phenex family will be gifted. Right now, the Sitri family is being met with."

The Red Dragon rose up to say, "This is bullcrap! You're our friend, Rias, your family shouldn't suffer like this!" The scarlet haired devil looked to her raging friend to tell him, "Relax, Issei. I don't agree with this, but should I or any of you be made to be tribute, I will stand up against this. After all, we've faced much worse." A new voice entered the scene, "How sentimental."

In the middle of the room, three new figures emerged from a roaring hellfire. Perseus the Destroyer emerged with two lovely, and familiar, ladies. To his right was Ravel Phenex with her blonde hair tied into drill-like twintails, all while wearing a light purple dress with dark purple accents and a blue bow at the front. At the back, three feather-like extensions mimicking a bird's tail protrude from the dress, along with grey leggings and purple high-heeled shoes. To his left was Serafall Leviathan, wearing a dark greenish blue shirt with long sleeves, black skirt and knee-high boots. Azazel spoke out in surprise upon seeing Serafall, "Lady Leviathan?! Why are you here?!" Serafall looked to Azazel, her face a bit saddened, "Isn't it simple, I volunteered to be tribute in my family's name."

Everyone was surprised that one of the Four Great Satans would be tribute, especially since she gave up the family name. Perseus explained, "Her younger sister, Sona, was to be tribute. I didn't choose, she volunteered for the sake of her dear friend, Tsubaki. One volunteer led to the other as Serafall renounced the title of Leviathan to be a Sitri again, so she could save her little sister. I admire her courage and sacrifice, and promised compensation for the family." Serafall told her devils, "Sona is to take my place. She'd probably be a better Leviathan than me and could take the job more seriously." Perseus looked to Rias, "Lady Gremory, your family has decided on tribute."

"Like Hell they did!" Perseus was interrupted by Issei's outburst as the student lunched at the super-devil with his sacred gear bursting with energy. However, Perseus merely blocked with a single hand, "I wasn't finished." As punishment, Issei recieved a powerful punch to the gut, knocking him out and terrifying the other peerage members. Perseus looked to a concerned Rias as he explained, "As I was saying. Your family has decided on tribute and agreed to let you decided. Your mother says it'll be practice for when you're the head. Important decision making and this is the best way. I ask you, Rias Gremory, who shall be tribute? Or do any of you wish to volunteer for this?"

For a moment there was silence, Rias and her peerage didn't speak, either waiting for their king's response or were afraid of their own fate. Rias took a deep breath to tell Perseus, "I'm afraid the Gremory clan won't be giving tribute. I invoke the right to oppose with a Rating Game." The group waited for an answer, Perseus smirked and told Rias, "Very well. You shall have your fight, Rias Gremory. If your team can defeat mine, your family is excused for tributes. However, should you lose, you and your entire peerage will be the tributes." Before any could detest, both Perseus and the other girls vanished in a flash of hellfire, leaving his opponents fearing for their future.


	3. Planning

"You seriously challenged the Destroyer to a ratting game?" Azazel scolded Rias for her challenge against Perseus. Rias looked to the fallen angel, telling him, "Yes I did, but we can take him." Azazel pinched the top of his nose and shook his head in disappointment, "Listen, Rias, this isn't going to be easy. He's the Destroyer for crying out loud, not to mention has a top-ranking peerage too. This won't be like Riser." Asia asked, "So this Perseus...what can you tell us about him?" Azazel looked to the blonde healer to explain, "He's the son of the primordial, Tartarus, making him in familiar terms, a demonic-god. He leads the Four Divine Devils, strongest and cruel when he needs to be. He weilds a holy, yet demonic, fire that can hurt even the Phenex family, not to mention has numerous other magics. His peerage involves powerful warriors and monsters he's collected. Now that he has Serafall and Ravel, he could incorporate them as well."

"So who are in his peerage?" Issei asked, cracking his fist. Azazel explained, "Let's see, for his queen is a demigod daughter of Athena named Annabeth. She is the master tactician and has the traits of the knights, bishops and rooks. With all those, and superior smarts, she's a queen even Sirzechs's own queen wouldn't mess with. For rooks, a girl named Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, god of wealth. And a daughter of Thor, Gunilla. Both can pack serious punches." Issei was starting to perv out, "So far seems he has all ladies, like Riser."

"For bishops," Azazel continued, "Piper McLean, a lovely daughter of Aphrodite with powers similar to her divine mother. His second Bishop is Sadie Kane, an Egyptian magician who followed the path of Isis. However, when following Perseus, the goddess refused to lend aid. While she still is following Isis's path, she became the Eye of Set, Egyptian god of deserts and chaos. For knights, his main two are Thalia Grace, a daughter of Zeus, and Renya Arellano, daughter of Bellona, a Roman war goddess." Irina asked, "Seems like a lot of his peerage are demigod girls, why's that?" The fallen angel tried to think to reply, "Probably because if they were born human, they can be changed to devils, while still having their divine skills. I mean, look at Akeno. She was a fallen angel, but can still use divine lightning."

"For pawns, it's hard to say. So far I've heard of only three, leaving five pieces left. Medusa, the woman cursed by Athena herself. Perseus took pity on her and made the gorgon his pawn, but also undid the curse, making her beautiful again. He did upgrade her gorgon form, making it able to change to and from. Next is Zoe Nightshade, a nymph daughter of the Titan, Atlas. An excellent huntress, given as she use to serve Artemis, but also has super strength like a rook. Finally is Bianca di Angelo, daughter of Hades." Issei remembered the walked skeleton last time they met and wondered, "Is she like...half dead?"

"With those, and five extra pawn pieces, Perseus has time to fill in the gaps to outnumber and outclass your peerage, Rias. In fact, with Serafall and Ravel, he might. He can promote his pawns at any time, increasing each class more. You're basically strewed unless you get a new addition." Rias sighed to tell the fallen angel, "Well, I hate to break it to you, but I don't have any other pieces left. I used all my knight, rook, bishop and the eight pawn pieces." The fallen angel looked to Issei, "Well, you could get a piece back."

Almost everyone was confused when Azazel explained, "The eight pieces have already settled into Issei after several years, his life is saved and can live without one. If we remove one, you can get an extra pawn to fight for you." Rias looked to Azazel, questioning his plan, "And just who can I get on such short notice?" Her question was answered, "Someone who can be of great use against devils, someone who has friends here and potential to be great," he pointed to the only other person who was different, "Irina."

After Rias Gremory challenged Perseus to a rating game, he took Ravel and Serafall to the Black Palace, the home of the Divine Devils. In the north wing, the three emerged in a hallway decorated with white marble columns, paintings of devils, dark red rugs that stretch along the floor. He led the two tributes to a large, black metaled door engraved with a screaming souls. He told the ladies, "Because you have volunteered, you'll be introduced to my...special group." Both devils looked worried when he opened the doors, but instead of some torture room or something worse, it was a not that bad.

The room had a large pool in the center, two story room with a balcony overlooking the ground floor. Along the marble floors were lounge chairs, sofas, a mini bar, large TV, but running around the whole place were girls from ages 17 to 20 in bikinis and other summer attire as they had fun rather than torment. Ravel was surprised when asking, "Wait...I thought you were taking us to...some sex dungeon?" Perseus looked to Ravel with his red eyes, telling her, "Be lucky you got me. My companion Erinys has a sex dungeon and loves to torture her tributes. This is my peerage, warriors and mages I've gathered for a long time." The two walked around when one of the members came up.

She was a woman about the age of eighteen years old, short black hair, electric blue eyes, black bikini as she walked to kiss Perseus's lips, "Welcome back, my king. These the tributes?" Perseus explained, introducing her first, "This is Thalia Grace, one of my knights. And these two are Ravel Phenex and Serafall Sitri, formerly the Leviathan. And the last house, Gremory, refused and challenged me to a Rating Game. Which means, it'll be time to fight." Thalia rolled her eyes, asking, "How long do we have?" Perseus replied, "I sent a familiar to tell Rias Gremory they have a week to prepare. Now, introduce Serafall around, I need to have a chat with Ravel." Thalia nodded to say, "Very well. Come with me, Sera."

Perseus took Ravel to a room that had a large, queen sized bed, lovely red dressed, some cosplay attire, and a painting of a woman who looked very much like Ravel. Perseus began to speak, "Your father no doubt told you I'm evil. That I'm some freak who'd turn you to some play thing forever. All because he wouldn't let his dear sister come with me. She volunteered, you know. Your dear aunt Ryla came as tribute of her own free will; everyone in the peerage, the servants, even a few of my comrades liked her." Ravel was surprised when she looked to the portrait of her aunt Ryla. She had the blonde hair, blue eyes, and wore an elegant red dress. "Really? I never knew about her. Where is she?" Perseus walked to what looked like a jeweled encrusted egg with rubies and gold on it. He explained, "Ryla is dead."

"But our family is immortal!" Ravel was shocked to hear and wanted to know more. Perseus explained, "But it doesn't work when exposed to holy or exorcist elements. Ryla fought an exorcist named Freed Sellzen few years ago and was killed. However, before she died, she told me of a way to be revived. A way to 'rise from the ashes', Ravel." Ravel was shocked when she recalled that name, "I know of him...my friend Issei and his group killed him." Perseus smirked to respond, "I know," he extended his hand to reveal the exorcist in chains, surrounded in flames, "I torment the prick each day in new ways." The image died away when he picked up the jeweled egg, "As for Ryla, she told me that to revive her, she needs blood; family blood." He screwed the top off to show Ravel a pile of ashes inside. He asked, "Are you willing to bring her back? Give her a second chance of life?" The young Phenex girl was reluctant at first, but nodded in agreement. With some cut from a knife Perseus summoned, a drop of Ravel's blood dripped onto the pile of ashes. The grey ash began to glow gold and erupt in small flames as they rose out, but they took a turn, right into Ravel's nose and mouth.

The girl coughed from the fiery ashes entering her body. However, what began to hurt was her mind. Memories filled her head, ones that weren't hers, while her own began to fade. Her mind felt fuzzy as Ravel stood there with a blank face. Perseus looked to her, "Ravel? Ravel, you okay?" The Phenex girl began to blink before coming to, asking, "Percy? Where am I?" Perseus's red eyes lit up, asking, "Ryla? Is that you?" Ravel's body leaped forward and kissed Perseus's lip, "I'm back!"


	4. Persuasion

"So this is my niece, Ravel?" After being resurrected into a new body, Ryla inspected her new, younger body which belonged to her niece Ravel. "She volunteered to be tribute just as you did years ago. Your brother wasn't thrilled like last time. Sorry I couldn't get you an older body." Ryla smiled in her new body when she explained, "Oh I can fix that." She snapped her fingers, soon engulfed with a pillar of fire. Her youthful body shifted to that of a young woman in her late teens, long, curly blonde hair, an increase in breast size, her clothes were replaced by jeans, a red tank top and sneakers with fiery wings behind her. Ryla told Perseus, "I can't wait to see the world, now that I'm back." Perseus told Ryla, "Before that, you must know, the Gremory family has challenged me. A Rating Game will be upon us."

Ryla sighed, saying, "Just when I got back, I have to fight. So, what will you do to the Gremory who challenged you?" Perseus explained, looking out a window to behold the Black Palace, "Rias Gremory has a rather interesting peerage. First, I'll have Rias learn her place, her devils will do the same. I don't care much for the male members, I'll exchange them with Erinys for her tribute, save whatever souls I can from her grasp. We, the four Divine Devils, have an image to uphold and thus, must win, by any means. Ryla, you and Serafall Sitri have joined my peerage as pawns, but you know of the promotion spell, right?"

Ryla nodded, explaining, "Of course, you managed to place a seal-lock on any pawn piece, so they can be upgraded to a knight, rook, bishop or queen with your order. I think you should make me a queen, me and Annabeth are great friends after all." Perseus chuckled before kissing Ryla's lips, telling her, "In time. For now, you must be make your grand reappearance among the girls, and meet another new member. In her old life," he led the way out to the party, revealing a cute girl in her teens, long black hair, purple eyes in a black bikini, "she was known as Raynare, but now she's Yuuma Amano, my newest pawn." 

"You want me to become a devil?!" Irina asked, shocked by such a request from Azazel. The fallen angel explained, "Not entirely. See, I can make you a fallen angel, allowing you to have similar angelic abilities like using light based weapons like you do. But once you're a fallen angel, you'll also be reincarnated with the pawn piece, making you a hybrid like Akeno, giving Rias and her team an extra edge. Not to mention with Excalibur Mimic, you Xenovia and Kiba will be unstoppable in the sword department. Now I know this is against what you believe in, and giving up your spot as Michael's Ace is basically unthinkable, but if you don't do this, your friends will be practically enslaved if they lose. And should you win, no doubt Michael will return your position to you and even give you something special for such a saintly act."

Irina looked to Xenovia and Issei, those two have been her closet friends; Issei was her childhood friend and Xenovia was like a sister to her. She thought for a bit, asking, "But...what if we lose?" Everyone seemed worried, on that possibility or that Irina had no faith in them. Azazel looked at bit nervous saying, "Then it's out of me and Michael's hands, even to the Four Satans. The Divine Devils are their own independent group, bowing to Hell itself, not the devils. The challenge involves all members of Rias's peerage and if you join, you're legally part of the losing tribute. It's your call." Irina looked to both her friends and prayed for a moment, in her head, "Oh, God, Michael, hear my prayer and forgive me for what I'll do. See my action as just, not sin." She took a deep breath to answer, "Alright. So what do we do now?"

Azazel explained, "Well, we first need to remove one of the eight pawn pieces from Issei, but while that goes on, I'll talk to Michael, explaining everything so he can redeem you later if you win." Rias stood from the desk, telling her friend, "And I received word, Perseus is giving us a week to prepare. So, you'll have time to learn, Irina." 

After the meeting, Rias Gremory decided she needed some alone time to think things through. Challenging one of the Divine Devils would be no easy task, all she wanted was the safety and freedom of her friends and herself. Needing to relax, she ventured to the showers to relax. Stripping off her school uniform, the young devil stood alone in the nude, but wasn't going to be private for long. Rias heard a familiar voice, "After all that, I don't blame you for needing to relax."

Rias knew it was the voice of Perseus, but when she looked around, the Divine Devil had his back turned on her. "Fear not, I'm not going to look. Still, we need to talk, Gremory." Rias sighed in annoyance, covering her body with a towel and asked, "What have you come here for? To persuade me to forfeit?" Perseus took a deep breath to explain, "You know as well as I, that you're way over your head. Your love for your peerage members is admirable, not many high-devils like you appreciate their followers as more than tools. However, if you fail, my father will be...merciless in deciding your punishment. By challenging me, you oppose Tartarus himself. Rias, back away now, and I can assure your peerage will be spared and you protection. There are things more frightening than death, and my father will show it."

Rias was silent, she told Perseus, "I challenged you because I was afraid. Afraid of being torn away from my friends and what you'd do to anyone who volunteers or who I choose. I had no right to sign away their rights, just as you can't take them." The Divine Devil kept his back turned, he spoke, "I am not a cruel master, Rias. Like you, I try keeping my peerage happy, give them freedom. Serafall and Ravel are enjoying their time now as we speak, nothing hellish. What's better, Rias, knowing that your friends will be free from harm and you will be compensated for your lost, or a future of them being subjugated to punishment, to become examples to those who defy my father, Hell itself? I can only save three at the most if you lose, Rias, can't guarantee to the others, or yourself. I leave you with this, Gremory. Make a choice: volunteer yourself, ask one of your peerage and either of you will be spared, or reject my off and know you've doomed yourself. I'll be back later in two days." In a flash, Perseus was gone, leaving Rias with a heavier burden than before.

Rias thought to herself, stripping off the towel now that she was alone. She thought to herself, "Maybe...I should just give in. I just don't know how I'm going to say this to the others. I hope they know what I'm about to do."

Back at the Black Palace, Perseus returned to the room that belongs to Ryla Phenex. The female devil sat on the bed, asking, "Did she reconsider? Surely she can't be that stubborn." Perseus sat next to her as he explained, "I gave her time to think, I'll return in two days for the answer. Hopefully she'll give the right answer." Ryla leaned forward to tell her king, "She's just afraid, like I was when I volunteered. I never thought I'd live like a queen for my deed, or you'd be kind to us all." She then kissed the devil's lips, causing him to smile. He told Ryla, "I really have missed you." He stroked her blonde hair, stared directly at her blue eyes, to then whisper, "How about we continue where we left off?"


End file.
